Ordinary Days
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: Tres fics muy cortos sobre esta pareja tan rara. Nada complicado, solo Kanda siendo gruñon y Komui presionando todos sus botones.   WTF? Oo .. Si, KomuixKanda


**10 Julio 2007**

Yo también fui víctima! Seh! Yo también he caído sobre las moshas y gay garras de DGM! No he podido evitarlo, y me he enamorado perdidamente de ... KANDA OWO, la versión jóven y musho mas uke y quisquillosa de Byakuya. Era inevitable.

Lo malo es que, mis fikitos son .. Komui/Kanda xDDDDD Todas se me han reido ¬v¬ porque yo vi el amor secreto que ellos se tenían desde los primeros capitulos, pero como es tan secreto, les costaba verlo!

Bueno, a los fikitos.

Son tres, los tres son Komui/Kanda. En mi cabeza, todos forman parte de la misma historia. Dato Curioso: Los escribí en orden inverso xDDD Asi que seguramente al ultimo (o sea al primero que escribí) van a encontrarlo totalmente CHAFA. Bueno, todos estan bastante .. bleh. Pero son mis primeros fikitos .w. y son de Kanda *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Fiki 1<strong>

- No vas a salir a la próxima misión. -

- ¿Qué? -

Kanda miró por encima de su hombro, el que se cubría luego de que atendieran su herida, y clavó su indignada mirada sobre el muchacho vestido de blanco que detrás suyo terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones en su ficha.

- Ese hombro no esta bien. Necesitas descansar. - Indicándole que no había lugar a replicas, Komui rodeó a Kanda y se detuvo cruzando los brazos frente a él. – No voy a arriesgar a uno de mis mejores Exorcistas. No vas a salir a la próxima misión. -

- Descansaré durante el viaje. – Kanda no demoró en contestar, con su mirada demostrando él también que no había lugar a replicas. – Sano rápido, estaré bien cuando llegue. -

Listo para retirarse de la enfermería, Kanda se puso de pie mientras se abotonaba su saco. No tardó en sentir una mano sobre su pecho que lo empujaba de regreso a la silla.

- No. No puedes siquiera sostener a Mugen con ese brazo, ni qué decir de mantener una pelea. – Leyendo en sus enfadados ojos la intención de hacerlo, Komui levantó una mano para evitar que Kanda lo interrumpiera – Sanas rápido, pero si sigues exigiendo tu cuerpo y tu habilidad de esta manera, cada vez te costará más hacerlo. -

Sostuvo la mirada sobre la del japonés unos segundos lo suficiente para saber que el joven había digerido sus palabras, y que su silencio, siempre acompañado de su poco amistosa mirada, significaba que le daba la razón.

- ¿A quién piensas enviar en mi lugar? -

Dudó durante un segundo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría.

- Allen y Lenalee ya están en camino. -

Vio claramente como una vena de su frente se inflamaba y palpitaba con mas fuerza, y sin decir una palabra, Kanda se puso de pie. Y una vez mas, su mano lo hizo regresar a su lugar, esta vez empujando sobre el hombro herido, de modo que quedara quieto en la silla.

- No vas a salir a ninguna misión en los próximas días, Kanda. Y esta es una orden de tu supervisor. –

Un regocijo lo invadió al notar en esa resignada mirada, que Kanda aceptaba su autoridad. Suspiró aliviado por eso, y relajó su postura frente al joven, que adolorido, todavía se sujetaba el hombro herido.

- No lo tomes a mal, un descanso te hará bien. Además ... – Con calculada velocidad, deslizó su mano con cuidado dentro del saco abotonado a medias, apoyándola con suavidad y descaro sobre el pecho del mas joven, justo donde aquel llevaba su tatuaje. – No queremos que esto crezca aún mas, verdad? -

Un chispeo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos del mas joven, y antes que se levantara rápidamente para retirarse evidentemente molesto y desconcertado, Komui tuvo el placer de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Dos días después Komui entró al comedor y vio a Kanda comiendo su adorada soba en una mesa. Solo, por supuesto.

Se quedó unos segundos parado bajo el umbral de la entrada, observando al pelilargo mientras daba, ruidosamente por supuesto, el último trago a su café. Le encantaba observarlo. Sobre todo cuando comía soba, le gustaba saber que aún ese quisquillosísimo e intolerante Kanda tenía algo así como una "comida preferida", y que le dedicara tanto tiempo y disfrute a ese gusto. Le gustaba pensar, mientras lo observaba, que si el joven tuviese otra cosa que le gustase con la misma intensidad seguramente le tendría el mismo afecto.

Pero para eso primero le tenía que gustar. Y después tenía que gustarle mucho. Y tratándose de Kanda eso era bastante difícil. Lo que a Komui sí le gustaba. Y mucho.

Sintió la inconfundible voz de su Lenalee detrás suyo, e inmediatamente se dio vuelta para recibirla. Una vez que la tuvo encerrada en sus brazos, se percató de la presencia de Allen y Lavi junto con ella. Se alegró de que hubieran regresado bien y con éxito de la misión.

Lavi, amistoso como siempre, no tardó en dirigirse hacia Kanda para saludarlo. Solo que aquel, en cuanto lo vio venir, no tardó en ponerse de pie listo para retirarse del salón.

- ¡Yuu, no te vayas! Vinimos a saludarte -

Sonriente, Lavi lo persiguió como si no notara la intención del otro de ignorarlo y señaló con su pulgar por encima de su hombro a Allen y Lenalee – con un Komui bien colgado de ella- que se acercaban. Notablemente molesto ante la llegado de quienes habían usurpado la que debió ser su misión, Kanda pasó por el lado de Lavi, y siguió caminando hacia la salida, ignorando completamente a Allen y Lenalee (y a Komui por accesión).

- Yuu- -

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre de pila! -

Rascándose la cabeza en el lugar ante la enfadosa reacción de su amigo, Lavi terminó acompañando a Allen y Lenalee en su almuerzo. Komui en cambio, se disculpó ante los más jóvenes diciendo que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, y abandonó el comedor.

Sin apuro, Komui se dirigió a la habitación del joven japonés. Tocó despacio la puerta. Pero Kanda no contestó.

- Vengo a revisar la herida de tu hombro. -

- No es necesario, ya está curada. -

La tosca voz del otro lado de la puerta parecía bastante molesta. ¿Tanto le había afectado que fuera Allen quien tomara su misión, y que además regresara con éxito? ¿O era simplemente el hecho de llevar dos días inactivo? Después de todo, Kanda era uno de los Exorcistas que mas misiones recibía, una inmediatamente después de la otra. Si estaba molesto por eso, entonces eso haría que abriera la puerta.

- Tengo que revisarte y ver como estás, necesito saber cuando puedes salir en otra misión. -

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Komui sintió los pasos del mas chico acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. Frente a él, Kanda se paraba con su torso desnudo y su cabello suelto.

- ¿Estabas por tomar una ducha, Kanda? -

La simpática sonrisa de Komui sin duda se debía a su naturaleza desinteresada, pero también, se debía a lo que tenía en frente. Kanda se giró, inmune a la amplia sonrisa, dando paso al más alto para que entrara en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Sí, así que date prisa. Revísalo. -

Con un vistazo, Komui supo que ya no había rastros de la herida. Pero sin embargo caminó hasta la cama indicándole al otro que se sentara. Una vez que lo hizo, puso su mano sobre el hombro perfectamente sano y palpó, tocó y acarició la articulación. Luego llevó la otra mano hasta su bicep, levantó el brazo del mas joven y volvió a bajarlo, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces, igual que los toques, y palpadas, y caricias, hasta que notó la mirada harta e impaciente del mas chico clavada sobre su rostro. Soltó el brazo y lo dejó en su lugar con cuidado.

- Parece que ya está bien. Igual quiero que descanses dos días más, y voy a tener que volver a revisarlo. La herida era bastante seria y no quiero descuidarte. –

- Pero no es necesario, el brazo ya esta bien. -

Aunque el tono era respetuoso y calmado, la colérica y antipática mirada de Kanda demostraba con certeza su desacuerdo con el diagnóstico. Pero Komui no tenía intenciones de cambiar su opinión sobre la situación.

- Ve a darte ese baño. -

Tomó sin descaro uno de los mechones de oscuro cabello que caían enmarcando el pálido rostro, enredando las puntas de cabello entre sus dedos. Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al apreciar como los ojos de Kanda se abrían con desconcierto y como ese precioso sonroje volvía a cubrir sus mejillas.

Era el pelo lo que primero había llamado su atención. Y era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de tocarlo, así que no lo dejó ir.

Kanda abrió ligeramente los labios y parpadeó por primera vez. Komui sonrió aún mas, y antes que el joven lanzara sus preguntas se inclinó y dejó un ligero beso, un suave y grácil toque sobre sus labios, y todavía sonriendo, repitió.

- Ve a darte ese baño. -

Dejando a un Kanda completamente sonrojado y sin palabras, Komui salió de su habitación.

**Fiki 2**

Otra vez.

Cada vez que llegaba de una misión, él estaba ocupado con algo. Cuando no estaba recibiendo a los otros Exorcistas, estaba presentando a los nuevos ante Hevlaska o pretendiendo trabajar frente a una montaña de papeles en su escritorio cuando en realidad se entretenía haciendo garabatos de conejos.

Otras veces, estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, totalmente dedicado a alguno de sus ridículos experimentos. Como ahora.

No sabía exactamente de que se trataba esta vez, pero el inconfundible sonido de metales chocando y sierras y tuercas ajustándose y un sinfín de otros ruidos llegaba hasta los oídos de Kanda, parado inmutable frente a la puerta del laboratorio de su supervisor.

No había necesidad de verlo, podía simplemente dejar su trozo de Inocencia con Reever junto con su informe escrito de la misión, y Komui mas tarde se encargaría de revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Y de ser necesario lo llamaría.

Pero quería verlo.

Apretó los puños y se giró rápidamente, abandonando su ridícula posición frente a esa ridícula puerta y cruzando a pasos agigantados el pasillo hasta las habitaciones.

¿Quería verlo? Qué ridiculez había sido esa. Cómo había permitido que semejante idiotez de pensamiento siquiera cruzara su mente. Qué había estado haciendo parado frente a esa puerta durante esos minutos.

Su enfado crecía con cada paso que daba, apretando a su vez éstos hasta llegar lo antes posible a su habitación, abrir la puerta y cerrarla nuevamente con un sonoro portazo detrás suyo. Se sentó en su cama, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y mirando fijamente la pared que tenía en frente.

Su ceño se frunció. Nunca antes había pasado, pero en los últimos tiempos esta no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. Regresar siempre había sido para él una oportunidad para descansar entre misión y misión, y nada más que eso. Nunca había sentido que la Orden fuera su familia, ni que aquel perdido lugar fuera su hogar. Nunca había sentido que estaba regresando para ver a alguien.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando sobre éstas su frente. Todo era culpa de ese ridículo hombre que tenía por jefe. Si no hubiese comenzado a tener esa extraña conducta. Sutiles acercamientos que Kanda sabía que no tenía con nadie más, sospechosos gestos y misteriosas sonrisas, y cada uno de los momentos que siempre encontraba para estar con él y profundizar todo lo anterior.

En algún punto, Kanda había terminado hundido en los enredos que el otro había generado. Perdido entre caricias y besos y abrazos, que él nunca había buscado, pero que sin embargo hasta ahora nunca había rechazado.

Pero, algo sin duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Si siempre había sido el otro quien tomaba la iniciativa, si siempre había sido Komui quien lo buscaba, cómo era que ahora él había anticipado su encuentro.

Se desplomó de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos con un antebrazo. Apretó sus dientes ofuscado. Este no era él. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No podía estar pensando esas ridiculeces.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y comenzaba a inquietarse. Bastante. Y mucho.

¿Y qué demonios era lo que tenía tan ocupado a Komui que todavía no había venido a buscarlo?

-Tsk!-

Apretó mas los dientes, reprendiéndose mentalmente por aquel pensamiento. Estaba definitivamente molesto. Irritado. ¡Enfadado!

Sonó la puerta.

- ¡Bienvenido de regreso!-

Inmutable, un colérico Kanda observaba con sentimientos encontrados a un Komui sospechosamente alegre frente a él.

Quería verlo, pero no justo ahora que estaba enfadado consigo mismo al haberse admitido que quería verlo. Así que no, mejor no quería verlo.

- ¡Perdona que no viniera antes! Pero estaba muy ocupado terminando un proyecto en que llevo trabajando bastante. – La alelada sonrisa y el misterioso colmillo que se asomaba por los labios de Komui le decía a Kanda que estaba viendo el perfil idiota de su supervisor – ¡Pero! Vas a tener el honor de ser el primero en presenciarlo. ¡Helo aquí, KOMURIN! -

Sin saber bien de donde, Kanda vio aparecer detrás de Komui un gigante robot. Con boina blanca. Kanda desvió la mirada helada, y bastante molesta, hacia el rostro de un Komui que sostenía con paternal afecto en control remoto del gigante, mientras cual parlachín enumeraba una por unas todas las magníficas, y al parecer de Kanda totalente inútiles, cualidades del robot.

Sin una palabra, Kanda se giró, fue al interior de la habitación y regresó con Mungen en mano, desenvainada. En menos de un segundo, el robot caía convertido en chatarra por el gran hueco al que rodeaban las habitaciones.

Enmudecido, Komui contempló durante unos instantes de la gloriosa caída de su obra maestra. Para sorpresa del más chico, giró su rostro sonriente y complacido en dirección a Kanda y dijo suave y sugestivamente.

- Quien diría que me extrañarías tanto, te pusiste celoso de un robot. -

- Chst – Bastante molesto, Kanda frunció el ceño... y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Reaccionó crispado - Cállate. Lárgate. -

- Eso sería una lastima, ya que dejé mi trabajo para venir a verte. – Sin hacer caso a la indirecta que el portazo de Kanda significaba, Komui había vuelto a abrir la puerta y caminaba seguro hacia la cama desde donde un enfadado Kanda lo miraba sentado.

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras, dejé mi informe en tu oficina -

Ahí estaba. Definitivamente segundos antes no había querido verlo. Pero era risiblemente inmune ante el rotundo avance del más grande, no conseguía oponer ningún tipo de rechazo para detenerlo.

- No vine por el informe. -

Komui se inclinó suavemente sobre el más chico, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo del otro, y rozó los jóvenes labios con los suyos. Kanda cerró los ojos y lo dejó seguir, resignado ante los intensos toques de sus labios, el sugestivo roce de su lengua, el insaciable beso con el que devoró su boca.

- Me extrañaste. -

- Cállate. -

Llevó los brazos al cuello del más alto y volvió a unir sus bocas, al tiempo que llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para terminar desplomados sobre la cama. Después de todo, esto no estaba tan mal.

**Fiki 3**

Komui hizo las últimas anotaciones y archivó el caso… lo que en su desordenada oficina no era más que tirarlo por encima de su hombro y dejar que lentamente planeara hacia el suelo hasta que cayera suavemente sobre alguna olvidada montaña de papeles.

Levantó la mirada y Kanda ya no estaba allí. Una sonrisa escéptica se dibujó en su rostro. El pelilargo había regresado exitoso de su misión, pero la herida sobre su costado izquierdo no había pasado desapercibida a su atenta mirada.

Con la resolución de prestarle una visita médica mas tarde, hizo un ruidoso trago de café de su hermosa taza rosa con conejito azul, y se preparó para recibir a un Allen que también retornaba exitoso de su misión.

Con la mirada dura al frente, Kanda atravesaba los pasillos del enorme edificio con pasos mas pesados de lo normal. Su mano derecha atravesaba todo su torso, apoyándose con fuerza sobre su costado izquierdo, apretando con enfado la herida que el Akuma había dejado allí. Sabía que Komui la había notado, era increíblemente perspicaz a pesar comportarse la mayor parte del tiempo como un idiota.

Había regresado de muy mal humor, la misión había ido bien, pero volver lastimado para Kanda equivalía casi a una derrota. Y lo último que necesitaba era a ese pesado intentando curarlo con sus extremos métodos. Así que la llegada de Allen le había servido como perfecta excusa para escapar de su atención, encerrarse en su cuarto y descansar.

Ni bien cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás suyo entró al pequeño baño con el que esta contaba. Se retiró con cuidado el precario vendaje que el Buscador (finder) le pusiera antes de regresar, y comenzó a curar esa herida. Era más grande de lo que había pensado, y bastante profunda. Un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro a la vez que un pequeño jadeo escapaba de sus labios con la primera aplicación de desinfectante. Rápidamente recuperó su compostura, y continuó la tarea aguantando con orgullo el punzante ardor. Cuando terminó, buscó unas vendas limpias y cubrió nuevamente la herida con ellas.

Con pasos cansados fue hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella sin más. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos, pensando mientras se dormía que ese idiota no tardaría en irrumpir en su habitación. Solo esperaba poder dormir un poco antes que llegara.

La cálida respiración del joven acariciaba su mano mientras ésta jugueteaba delicadamente con uno de los largos mechones de cabello. Un suspiro prolongado fue entonces el que lo hizo cuando esa misma mano se apoyó suavemente sobre la mejilla. Con esa intrusión, unos tajantes ojos se abrieron, y esa dura mirada azul se clavó en su rostro.

Un Komui sentado al lado suyo sonrió.

- Quiero descansar. -

- Estas herido. -

- Por eso quiero descansar.-

Abandonando el cariñoso toque sobre su mejilla, Kanda giró su cuerpo apoyándose sobre el costado que no estaba herido, quedando de espaldas al mayor.

Komui inclinó su cuerpo un poco hasta dejar sus labios lo bastante cerca del oído del otro, de tal forma que escuchara sus palabras sin necesidad de elevar su voz.

- Podrías dejar que te atienda.-

- No lo necesito.-

Y era cierto, Kanda sanaba rápido, y con solo unas horas de sueño esa fea herida desaparecería. Pero a Komui eso no le interesaba.

- Atenderte no es necesariamente curarte … -

Con eso dicho, una mano se deslizó con cuidado sobre el costado de Kanda, evitando la herida, y bajando con un poco mas de intensidad hasta la zona de su abdomen.

- No molestes, quiero descansar.-

Pero que su cuerpo no rechazara el gesto y el pequeño respingo daba cuando esa mano se deslizaba aún mas hacia abajo revelaba lo contrario. Un segundo más, y la traviesa mano quedaba agradablemente acomodada en la entrepierna del herido.

- ¡Komui!-

Como si estuviera enfadado, Kanda había girado su rostro para comunicar cortantemente al otro aquel reproche. Pero se había encontrado con un rostro sonriente y divertido. Entendiendo que Komui no se detendría a menos que realmente Kanda quisiera detenerlo, se permitió relajar su rostro cuando esa mano comenzaba a frotar pausadamente la sensible zona.

Tiró lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás, y sin un segundo de demora unos labios vinieron a besar el cuello que tan abiertamente ofrecía. Un pequeño jadeo dejó sus labios, y Komui se animó a intensificar más las atrevidas caricias. Un pequeño respingo el cuerpo del joven, y Komui sintió que su manga se humedecía.

Alertado, levantó la mirada y noto que su brazo (el de esa mano traviesa) estaba manchado con sangre. Reincorporándose un poco sobre la cama, vio que la herida sangraba.

Se giró buscando de nuevo el rostro de su joven pareja, sintiendo un súbito calor al encontrarlo todavía ligeramente sonrosado, con una mezcla de orgullo herido y enfado al notar también él que la lesión había vuelto a abrirse. Afectado, Komui se abalanzó sobre sus labios para besarlo por primera vez esa noche. Despegándose lentamente susurró sobre la húmeda boca del otro.

- Supongo que no sanas tan rápido.-

- Te dije que me dejaras dormir.-

- Pudiste ser más exigente.-

Sonriendo, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, ignorando triunfalmente la enfadada mirada que el otro le dirigiera, entró en el baño y buscó vendas nuevas. Regresó a la cama y retiró el ensangrentado vendaje y lo remplazó por uno limpio. Aprovechó para dejar sobre aquel torso una que otra caricia, que no eran necesarias pero que tampoco estaban demás. Un bastante dócil y relajado Kanda cerró los ojos y se dejó atender. Suspiró suavemente con cada cariño, hasta que finalmente su respiración se volvió nuevamente lenta y pausada, y Komui comprobó que estaba dormido.

Al terminar el vendaje, Komui consultó su reloj. Había dejado su oficina hacia ya dos horas, lo que era bastante tiempo. Debería regresar...

Sonriendo, se recostó junto a Kanda y se relajó a su lado. Tomaría una pequeña siesta a su lado durante unas horas más. Quizá incluso se tomara el día.


End file.
